


Lets Break It Down

by FlapJackedUp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlapJackedUp/pseuds/FlapJackedUp
Summary: You had never gone ice skating before and frankly never had much of an interest in it, but when you watch Lúcio skate around in his Hockey gear your curiosity gets the better of you.





	

You had never thought that you'd find yourself laughing in the middle of an ice rink with Lúcio, but yet there you were.  
"Lúcio, I can't do this. This is going to kill me!" You said between laughs. Lúcio, in his hockey gear, had seen you gazing at him curiously and had wandered over to you earlier that day, like he had done many times before. He had been noticing you watching him a lot recently while he skated around the rink, but you weren't looking at him adoringly, instead you had a shimmer of motivation in your eyes. He had approached you and asked if you wanted to join him a couple of times, but today is the first time you actually gained the courage to accept his offer. "I should warn you Lúcio, I have never ice skated before." A look of shock flashed across his face for a few seconds but it quickly retreated. "That's okay! I'll teach you. It's really not too hard." 

So that's how it all started. You were holding Lúcio's arm in a vice grip as he helped you gain your footing on the ice. You weren't one that liked to try new things often, instead you usually liked to stay in the familiar comfort of your daily routines. "Okay, it's really cold." At that Lúcio chuckled, "Well considering we are on ice right now you shouldn't be too surprised, (Y/N)." You gave him a playful glare and went to give him a sarcastic reply but before you could you lost your footing and fell backwards onto the ice, pulling Lúcio down with you. Lúcio let out a groan as he landed right on his tailbone, luckily it was something he was used to. "See, karma. Don't you be sassing me buddy. If I fall, you fall with me!" Lúcio let out a loud laugh at your comment and quickly got to his feet. "Well I'm guessing I'm going to have a super sore tailbone tomorrow then." He reached his hand out for you to grab and lifted you to your feet once more. "Hey, I wasn't joking when I said I had never done this before you know." Lúcio noticed the tone in your voice change slightly and pursed his lips. He had heard rumours around the Watchpoint about your parents, and your upbringing. He had heard how they often would leave you home alone while they went out to do their own thing, never really paying much attention to you. Lúcio could understand why you had never gone ice skating before. "Okay, lets break it down then." 

As the day went on you started growing more confident on the ice. Lúcio had broken the whole process into steps so it would be easier for him to teach you. Now you were only holding onto his arm loosely, while letting him drag you around the ice for a couple laps. All the while, not moving your feet much. This was something Lúcio had picked up on and a small grin found it's way onto his face. "You know, (Y/N). You have to help me out here. You're not going to learn if you just let me drag you around." You let out a sigh, knowing he was right, but you still had no idea how you were going to do this. You didn't have the greatest balance on the best of days, let alone on ice. "Well how am I supposed to move my feet then?" Lúcio slowed the both of you down and turned to fully face you. Knowing about your upbringing he knew this was a long shot but it was worth asking. "Have you ever gone rollerblading (Y/N)?" He watched as you scrunched your face up in thought, giving you time to answer. "I have, a couple times. It was quite a while ago though." You watched as a smile grew on his face and he started to get the two of you moving once more. "That's great! Ice skating is really similar to rollerblading! Just move your feet like you would if you were on roller skates right now."

That was something easier said then done. Although you did start to move your feet more, and it was helping with your balance. After a couple minutes of practising with this new technique you decided to give it a try on your own. "Okay, I think I got this!" Lúcio gave you a look of surprise, but watched you as you tentatively released your hold on his arm. "Watch your step now okay?" You gave a short nod of your head and started to bite at your lip nervously. 'You can do this' you thought to yourself as you glided your right foot forwards slightly. Noticing that you didn't fall you breathed a sigh of relief and brought your left foot up just past your right one. You continued these movements for quite a while gaining speed and getting less wobbly with each lap you went around. Lúcio had noticed that you seemed to get the basics of the movements when an idea popped into his head. By the time you noticed the sly grin on Lúcio's face it was too late. "Spee-"

"Lúcio don't you dare!" You let out a small shriek as you noticed the colour radiating off his skates turn from yellow to green. "-d Boost!" Not too long after the two of you found yourselves on the ground once more. "Lúcio! I'm going to kill you for that!" You tried to keep your face serious but that quickly faulted when the two of you looked at each other, both of you bursting into endless laughter. A couple minutes passed and you both wiped your eyes free of the tears that had built up from laughing. You stayed sitting on the ice, the cold not really bothering you anymore and let out a content sigh. "Lúcio." Lúcio glanced over to you and let out a small 'hmm'. "Thank you for teaching me today, really. It's nice to go outside my comfort zone once in a while." Lúcio smiled and gave you a small nod. It had been a while since he had skated with someone and frankly, he had missed it. "You can join me next time if you want (Y/N). I really don't mind. The company's nice to have." 

The two of you quickly made skating a regular thing. Skating at least three times each week, you had brought your skills up to Lúcio's very quickly as he often used his speed boosting ability to help you along. Skating turned into part of your routine and you grew to love the feeling of freedom it gave you. Gliding down the ice with the cool air rushing past you, Lúcio letting out joyful laughs along side you. You didn't know how things could get any better. You heard Lúcio's music start to flow out of the speakers around you and let out a laugh.

"Oh, let's break it down!"

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot/fic so apologies if it's not well written. Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
